Electric vehicle charging stations (hereinafter “charging stations”) are used to charge electric vehicles (e.g., electric battery powered vehicles, gasoline/electric battery powered vehicle hybrids, etc.). Charging stations may be located in designated charging locations (e.g., similar to a gas station), near parking spaces (e.g., public parking spaces and/or private parking space), at private residences, etc. Charging stations may be controlled (e.g., owned or leased) by governments, businesses, utilities, organizations, or other entities.
Some electric vehicles have a feature that allows the electric vehicle operators to choose to configure charging immediately or delayed (e.g., based on departure time, based on electric rates and departure time). Delayed charging allows the load to be distributed. Some electric vehicles also have a way to override a delayed charging configuration at the time of charging. One example of temporarily overriding a delayed charging configuration is to unplug the charging cord from the charging port of the electric vehicle and then plug it back in within a certain amount of time (e.g., 5 seconds). This will cause the delayed charging configuration to be overridden and charging to begin immediately.